Locking mechanisms for drawers have been known that simultaneously lock multiple drawers of a cabinet. On the face of the cabinet is a keyhole which is coupled to a locking mechanism. Upon turning of a key in the keyhole, the mechanism will lock or unlock the drawers within the cabinet. Many types of locking systems are known having various arrangements and constructions of the cabinet and locking mechanism. For example, a drawer including a back panel has a tab that protrudes perpendicularly from a center point of the back panel. The tab is received by a locking assembly structure mounted to the inner wall of the cabinet. The locking assembly member is coupled to the locking mechanism so that it is actuated upon locking or unlocking of the cabinet. Actuation of the locking assembly structure causes it to clamp down or slide onto the tab protruding from the back of the drawer in order to lock the drawer within the cabinet.
Such assemblies require multiple components to be assembled to the drawer and cabinet. In addition to the tab itself, there is an attachment member that retains the tab to the back panel of the drawer. As well, the drawer requires holes to be stamped therein for the tab to protrude through. As well, the locking assembly structure requires multiple components including a pair of metal strips forming a U-shaped channel. In addition, the locking assembly structure is formed of a rectangular shaped member that is formed from multiple metal pieces. The locking assembly structure and the channel are mounted to the inner wall of the cabinet using fasteners or via bonding means such as welding. Therefore there are multiple components and many assembly steps required for such a locking mechanism to be manufactured. Such an assembly and manufacturing process are both time consuming and costly. The present application provides for a locking assembly which does not have such disadvantages.